Fandom One-Shots Galore
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: My mind has been swirling with ideas lately, so I decided to let my imagination go. Dive in to my collection of One-Shots.


**!MPREG WARNING! If you don't like, then don't read.**

"Sir, you need to go to the waiting room. You're not allowed in the operating room."

"Are you fucking serious? That's my boyfriend in there. He's carrying our child!"

"I understand your worry, but you can't go in. Your partner has serious internal bleeding and he needs emergency surgery with no distractions."

Zak was about to start to swearing to hell, but Aaron's voice made him turn his attention off the doctor. "Zak! We heard what happened. Are Axle and the baby ok?"

"I don't know. They won't let me in."

"How bad is it?" Jay looked at the doctor and then looked at Zak. Zak hung his head a little.

"Bad. They said he has internal bleeding and the baby...fuck. I don't know about the baby."

Aaron looked at Zak and then put his hand on his shoulder. "Look, man. We can't do anything for Axle, but pray. So, let's go to the waiting room and do that. Ok?"

Zak didn't want to leave the hall, but he knew Aaron was right. There was nothing he could do for his family. It was all in the doctors hands. With a shaky sigh, Zak turned away from the OR doors and headed to the waiting room with his friends behind him.

"So...what happened exactly...?"

It seemed like an eternity had passed since Zak sat in the waiting room to wait for news on his boyfriend. He looked up slowly, almost like he had been in a daze. He looked over at Billy, who looked concerned and cautious about his friend.

"It was a car...It came out of nowhere." Zak ran a hand through his hair as he adjusted his posture in his seat. "We were just taking a walk down the street...and then the car came. It just hit Axle almost dead-on and...then just drove off without stopping."

Zak seemed about ready to cry then, just the thought of how cruel someone could be by driving away from a crime seemed to be too much to handle. Aaron looked at Billy and Jay before scooting over, pulling Zak into a side hug.

"It'll be ok, Zak. The doctors will fix Axle up...and you two will move on to care for the little guy."

As much as he wanted to, Zak couldn't help as he felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He remembered seeing Axle land on his belly when he hit the ground. The impact was enough to make the round dome of a belly go in a little. Zak was sure the baby had been hurt then...but he kept his mouth closed about it.

Another while passed before a doctor entered the waiting room. They looked around before spotting the crew.

"Which one of you is Zak Bagans?"

Zak, Aaron and Billy were asleep in their chairs. Jay had been on his phone, but snapped to attention when he saw the doctor. He hit Zak on the knee to wake him up. It worked as Zak shot up with a snort and then looked at the doctor.

"I-I'm Zak. Is...Is Axle alright?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. The surgeons managed to find the source of the bleeding and got it fixed. One thing though." The doctor cleared their throat. "The surgeons also had to do an emergency C-section. The baby was in the way, so the doctors removed it."

Hearing about the baby made Zak shudder a little. "Is...Is it ok?"

Silence settled around them before the doctor gestured for Zak to follow. "I think...it would be best to hear from Axle about the baby. He's awake and waiting for you."

Zak stood up from his seat immediately. The other three crew members did too, but Zak raised a hand.

"I think...it would be best if I went by myself."

Aaron frowned a little, but nodded in understanding. "OK, man. We'll talk to you later." With that, Aaron headed out of the hospital with Jay and Billy.

"Take me to him please." Zak looked at the doctor, who nodded and led him to the room where Axle was.

Axle was pale and looked like a wreck. The doctor left Zak at the doorway. The normally brave and strong-minded investigator felt nervous as he looked at his boyfriend. In his current state, the man in the hospital was far from the strong psychic that Zak fell in love with.

"A-Axle?"

Hearing his name, the worn man tensed and seemed afraid to look at his boyfriend. From his place in the doorway, Zak could see that Axle had been crying.

"Axle? It's Zak." With caution, Zak entered the room and slowly approached the bed. Try as he might, man in the bed couldn't keep in his cries. His body shook as he covered his face with one hand while the other rested on his belly. Well, not-so-round-anymore belly

"Z-Zak...The baby..."

"What about the baby...?" Zak sat down next to the bed and took his boyfriend's hand. He felt how cold the skin was and could feel the tremors as the wounded man shook. Axle looked at Zak with tear-filled eyes.

"She's hurt bad, Zak..."

"Sh-She...?" Hearing that the baby was a girl made his heart skip a beat, but he knew it wasn't the right time to celebrate the news of having a daughter. "What...What's wrong with her?"

"She..." Axle took a shaky breath as he closed his eyes. "She...was crushed...when I hit the ground. The doctors...said that the impact from the car hurt her too...but when I fell on my belly...the fall worsened her injuries..."

Fresh tears fell as Axle finished speaking. Zak could hear the pain and hurt in his love's voice and the increase in pressure in his hand only proved just how hard the news was.

"How...Is...Is she going to be ok? The...doctors said that I'd hear about it from you."

The moment they both dreaded finally came. Axle let out a choked cry before shaking his head.

"Zak...she only has a few hours to live..."

**And that's my first one-shot here! I know it's not the best mood to start with, but I had this idea in my head and had to write it out :) Let me know what you thought in the comments and also let me know if you would like to see a part two. I have a little more for this idea, but I figured what I ended with would be enough for this.**

**Also...Hello, everyone! I'm proud to bring to you a new book of one-shots! This one is all about your favorite fandoms! You can leave requests in the comments below. I will happily do: **

**~Lemon**

**~Smut**

**~Mpreg/**

**~And others!**


End file.
